User blog:Ash-274/Beating the Feds (a suggested strategy)
Fighting bosses that may have thousands more health points than you may seem daunting, but it isn't as hard as it seems (unless you are in a hurry). Prepare yourself before each boss and it can be fairly easy. Things you will need: #Fill up on consumables (at least Shivs and Sun Guns. Health and Grenades aren't very useful, so don't worry about getting 10 of each) #Have a PILE of cash in a bank account in a location that you have mastered already. Healing yourself at Hospitals can be expensive, especially if you have a lot of health and are a high-level player. As an example, I beat D.A. Embry at gold level and the medical costs were over $80,000,000. I have over $490,000,000,000, so it was effectively nothing. #Do jobs so that you are only a few hundred experience away from leveling up (and getting the free refills in Health, Stamina and Energy) You may want to save some energy for later. #Make sure you have a lot of Stamina in reserve. At gold-level, it takes 8 Stamina for each attack Begin the fight. Go ahead and ask for help from your friends. They will get the same reward for helping if you win and they'll still get some Vegas chips and experience if you lose. Depending on your Attack, Defense, and Health levels you will get at least one attack for each one of the boss' attacks before you run out of Health. Hopefully, you will get a few attacks in for each of the boss' before dying. Remember that, unlike the bosses of Las Vegas, the Feds will not refill their health if you die. They will only recover if time runs out and you have at least 4''' '''hours to defeat each one. Use the consumables as you feel the need to. You can attack twice for each Stun Gun used. You must attack without a consumable after using a Shiv, Health Pack or Grenade. Soon you will fall into the routine of: #Start fight #Attack with or without consumable #Attack again until dead #Heal at the hospital (minimum of 45 seconds between each healing) #Repeat over and over You can help kill time by doing jobs to get more consumables (but don't level-up until you have to). My recommendation is to do the bottom job of the Associate Level in New York at only 7 Energy each. Lower-energy jobs "appeared" to drop Shivs and Stuns less often. When you run out of Stamina then do jobs in order to level-up and get a free refill of Stamina and Health (and 5 more skill points to apply toward your stats. You can always pay Reward Points to get refills but use the free one first. Unless you are at a very low level of Attack/Defense/Health/Stamina/Energy you should be able to defeat all 4 bosses at all 3 levels without much difficulty (possibly without using any reward points) as long as you can take the time. For an example, I only have 180 health and I beat D.A. Embry (with 33,800 health) in about three hours NOT playing as fast as I could and with NO help from friends and only 2 attacks per death. Good luck! Category:Blog posts